Worst Fan Fictions Ever
by blackandwhiteisgrey
Summary: A compilation of the fan fictions I have written as a child. Expect horrible dialog, strange formatting, vague or nonexistent plots, and confusing behavior from the characters. WARNINGS: often PWP, cheesy story lines, and other such things one can expect from the developing minds of children
1. The Beginning: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Really, I apologize for these stories being so bad. But, for the sake of "accuracy", I will put down word-for-word (excluding spelling errors) the exact dictation used in the originals. What you are about to read is the most vile and unsatisfactory creation compilation known to the human species.

Please keep your bile and vomit as settled as possible in your digestive system as we begin the horrors of childhood fanfiction.

Written in the year 2006 at the age of 11:

* * *

{oh gosh, my eyes! The horror! THE HORROR!}

Zuko: Wow, I've got to show you something.

Aang: What is- whoa. Katara, you got to see this. You too Sokka.

{AHH! the horrible dialogue! Hide yo' faces!}

Sokka: Man, what is it?

Zuko: It was the place where I was born.

Katara: You mean you are not born at the Fire Nation?

{please... anything but the madness that is about to ensue!}

Zuko's eyes start to glow a bright gold glow. Then, it stopped and an opening appeared.

Zuko: Let me show you what is in it.

Aang: That's amazing. Why is it separated in different groups.

Zuko: Good question. Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Spirit. Do not go into the spirit room until tomorrow

Aang: Why is that?

Zuko: I can't answer that question

Katara: Let's go to water.

A big tower had all the names and what is happening to the person behind the name.

Sokka: Look there's mine.

He pushed the rock. He fainted and the rest went inside. {Really? You aren't going to react that he freaking fainted?!} When they're finished they went out and Sokka woke up. {I wonder what really happened in there?}

Zuko: Time to go to bed.

Aang: Yeah.

Katara: Fine.

Tomorrow came.

Zuko: Time to go inside the Spirit group :(

{Really, there was a frowny face emoticon in the original. Yet, it wasn't an emoticon. It was written upright. Back in the days where text-talk wasn't really a real thing yet.}

Inside: Zuko went to the center and his eyes started to glow again. He started to float and everything was peaceful. Aang's eyes started to glow and Zuko fell to the ground. "Thud". {Really? Onomatopoeia out of nowhere?}

Zuko: I've never mentioned it, but, without me, there wouldn't be any harmony on the other 3 nations.

Aang: Please tell me why we came here.

Zuko: Ever since my 10th birthday, I had to go to this place to bring harmony. Ever since I heard of the war, I tried to stop it.

Katara: (eyes wide open) that's why you try to get away from the firenation.

Zuko: Not only that, I need the Avatar's help to make it stronger, but in a few seconds, something always happens to one of us. {NO! Stop with the cheesy madness!}

Zuko started to lift from the ground and was unconscious when he came down.

Aang and the rest of the gang said, "At least there won't be a war anymore. {Ugh! The horrible punctuation!}

Katara started to cry and left the area.

to be continued...

* * *

Thank God that was over. But... there's still a horrible continuation of this story. I guess I'll just leave right now to wash my hands and eyes from handling and transcribing this abomination.


	2. The Beginning Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Since no one has seemed to have reacted too badly to my first chapter so far, I might as well continue posting such horrible atrocities for the human population with internet connection to see. They say that you've got to get all of the bad works out of your system before you get even better, since you learn exactly what NOT to do next time.

Anyways, similar warnings still apply. And I will tone down the author-inserts to non-existent. I find it more enjoyable to know that the reader will get his or her own interpretations out of a work. I hope you realize that I do not write like this anymore. And yes, there are more "WHAT THE HECK?" moments in here, too.

* * *

The Awakening

Aang: Look, there's a scroll next to him.

Katara: Let me see.

Scroll: If you find this, get the crystal and put it next to the small opening near the Spirit group. The crystal is a necklace on Prince Zuko.

Aang took the crystal on Zuko's neck and put it as the scroll said. then the lights started to swirl around Zuko and Zuko Awoke.

Zuko: Uhh... I don't like it when that happens.

Katara: Ahhh! what happened to you?!

Zuko: Oh. The way I look

Aang: You almost look like your father

Zuko: No. It's just the crown.

Sokka: Hey. I've got an idea. We can get to the firenation any time we want.

Katara: That's a- great idea.

AT THE FIRENATION

Zuko: Let me in.

Guard: Yes, your majesty.

When Zuko was inside. He found that his dad was nowhere to be found.

Zuko: No wonder the guard called me majesty. He always knows my voice.

Aang: Let's get out of here. Guards are coming!

Zuko: No. it's okay.

Guard: What are they doing here!?

Zuko: Out!

Guard 2: Yes.

Katara: Come on. Are you going to stop Sozin's comet.

Zuko: No.

Aang: You mad man!

Zuko: It's not going to make fire stronger because it''s only made from dust.

Azula: I've heard what you said and you know what happened to dad.

Zuko: but-

Azula: still, I've been trying to destroy you ever since you were banished.

Zuko: as I was saying, but we can settle it with a fight, at noon

NOON

Azula: you'll be sorry.

Zuko: maybe you.

Zuko did a few fire blasts. Azula did it even stronger. Zuko's eyes started to glow gold again and did an air move. Azula was in shock. Azula gave up and said, "You've won. I've lost."

Zuko: Thanks and you shouldn't do anything like that again.

Zhao: You.

Zuko: You're still alive!?

Zhao: I'm here because I want to destroy you.

Zuko: Your wish will come true in 5 min.

Katara: What is it?

NEARLY 5 MIN.

Zuko: I'm sorry about what ever I did Aang, Sokka, and especially Katara. I hope I can see you again.

Katara: You can.

Zuko: When It happens Katara. I want you to have this. It's a magic crystal. It makes only one of your wishes come true.

Zuko stepped back and the comet came down on him. CRASH!

Sokka: He's gone.

Katara: I think I can bring him back.

She took out the crystal and used it.

Sokka: What did you wish for?

Katara: I wished all of us and even Zuko would live together forever.

The crystal floated and Zuko and the rest started to float and glowed. Then, It stopped.

Zuko: What happened?

Suddenly, a big blinding light appeared.

Zuko: I recognize this place. It's the Turning Point.

* * *

Okay, thank goodness another part is over. Unfortunately, I must continue this horrible transcription and posting of these materials. They urge me to do so.

As you might have already noticed, I had a strange liking towards Zuko at the age of nine/ten-ish. To hopefully counteract this abomination of the English language, grammar, etc., I am starting a multi-chapter fic that is hopefully better than this one.


	3. The Beginning Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Must... continue... AHH! Oh no! Not another one!

So, the reception of this fiction is actually a lot better than I thought. Though the title of "worst" is subjective, this is considered the "worst" that I've ever written. One thing that I've noticed is that I was more... "free" in my direction and formation of this story when I was a young child. I wasn't bombarded with structure and rules, so I just wrote for the purpose of writing. Simple as that. Nowadays, the reason behind writing has changed, but the thing I lost was the innocence and carefree attitude I had toward my written works.

Anyways, thank you EntityOfThoughts and avatard500 for reviewing! I'm glad to know that your minds haven't exploded after reading this. =)

Onward to strange grammar, nonexistent plot-lines, and unexplainable happenings!

* * *

Aang: The turning point?

Zuko: Whoever stays a while here and finds the lost Palace will live forever.

Katara: If we can just ooh... I've Found it!

Sokka: Let's go!

Zuko: It's a trap! I'll show you the actual area it is.

When they're in:

Sokka: Whoa. That's awesome!

Zuko: Let's go! But first put on these necklaces. It you take this off inside, the magic will happen to you. You'll have time to think.

Aang: I know how it feels already.

Zuko: I don't neither, but I'll see.

Sokka: Me too.

Katara: Alright.

Zuko: I don't want to do this anymore.

Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were back to where they are supposed to be.

Team: Did you have the same dream?

Zuko: Uhh... What a dream!

* * *

Yes, I know. A very short post. But this is technically the end of a weird "act," as one might say if this were really some sort of weird play. Trust me, the next one is still related. In a vague way. To give you a general idea, it is a self-insert type of thing. In "modern" times. Back in the days where flip-phones were "all the rage."

Anyways, I made another fanfiction. It is most likely the "darkest" and somewhat more plausible fics I've written. Please. I beg of you.


	4. Self-insert Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar. (Would make disclaimer longer, but I forgot the actual things I was supposed to put in here such as the company/companies, the logo, etc., etc. Though, I never used the logo... so...)

Hey there. Author's note time! So, considering the amount of effort I'm actually putting into this, I haven't actually been publishing at the pace I would expect myself to. I have excuses (real-life, my mental stability—MUAHAHA!- and school) though I have to say that they don't validate enough with me, so I apologize for not having the world suffer through another ordeal of another chapter to this.

Anyways, for some reason, I've gotten enough inspiration and motivation to actually type out another horrible chapter.

_**Please note: **_The tides to this story has changed. But it is still considered a continuation. Somehow, in my lack of knowledge of plot and the overall English language (if you are to make a "sequel," it has to be along the same lines as the original), I made "Freaky Story part 1" really... um... _freaky._ But "Freaky Story part 2" ended up to be a self-insert. Hey, I pride in the fact that I have made at least one character in all of my stories as a child to be a "Mary Sue" (or "Gary Stu"). Haha, not really. Anyways, the names of real people have been changed to protect their privacy. Also, the author commentary has made another appearance in this chapter, since I couldn't resist.

_This is your last warning: turn back now or forever be tormented by the appalling nature of this story._

* * *

Begin: Self-insert story arc

One day when a girl was waling on a hill, she spotted a few flashed of red, orange, and white lights. She went to the place with all of the flashes, and saw it was from inside a cave, she went inside and saw another tunnel and after the end of the tunnel, she saw it was a boy sitting criss-cross with a few candels going on and off when he breaths. {*Smacks forehead* This is why I've become so picky about grammar and spelling these days. I was one of the worst offenders. Probably still am.} What realy amaized her, was, the candle that was closest to him, its flame was glowing silver and white. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. {NO! Too many mistakes in this sentence! Hard. to. resist. urge. to. edit. whole. page...} Suddenly, he opened his eyes. His eyes were the color of bright gold.

"W-Who are you?" she said.

"I'm Zuko", he answered firmly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jane," Jane said. {Yes, this would be the self-insert I was telling you about. I changed the name because I'm paranoid like that. My, my, "Jane." You have the most atrocious writing, don't you? And yes, going with generic names here.} "But my real name is Jane Jane Jane Jane." {Nope. Not gonna put my name down there. There's four parts to my name. Gonna repeat 'cuz I'm too lazy to think of another generic name.}

"That's quite a long name for such a small girl," Zuko answered.

"No. I'm just ten but you can just call me Jane. 'Jane' just stands for Jane," Jane quoted. {Oh God, I'm not sure if you guys are feeling this same way I feel, but I can't help but crack up from typing this sentence. It's ridiculous! There was an acronym in here, and I didn't want to think of one for J.A.N.E. [Which was originally something else]} "I'm just on vacation and a lot of people know who you are, because Americans teach it to us at Elem. School. Actually, I can bring you outside." {That did not make any sense... Eh, whatever.}

"Thanks," he replyed.

On their way out the started talking more and more about each other.

"So, can you fly us back to so called 'America'?" Prince Zuko Asked.

So, they flew off to America.

{Please pardon the sudden change from paragraph-form to script-form. I liked doing this because I was lazy.}

Zuko: Wow

J: Do you like it?

Z: What's that sound?

J: On no it's the alarm!

Jane changed into her costume and took care of the job. {I was not aware that I made myself a "superhero". I guess that's what happens when you don't read before you type. Well, it'll be a new experience for both of us then.}

When she was done

J: I know how to firebend but only a little, can you teach me? {And yes, I made myself a Mary Sue. Inwardly cringing as I type this. Sorry guys.}

Z: Teach you? (chuckles loudly)

Jane's eye's were glowing {UGH! NO! Jane! Stahp. No.}

Z: Okay. I was just Joking.

After several hours:

J: Do you want to see my house?

When they're there:

Z: Wow

J: Lucky down! {This made me sad all of a sudden...}

Z: Who's Lucky?

J: My dog!

Z: What's a dog?

* * *

Gosh, this chapter gave me a frustrating emotional roller-coaster. I had Lucky since I was in kindergarten. Unfortunately, even the mightiest of us must bow down to the passage of time; and so a little over a year ago, my dad had to relinquish the body to some animal-control center. (Must get out of depressing hole. Must. not. continue. subject.)

Anyways, I'm sure you guys had heard enough of me. And get the gist of how how bad this fan fiction is. So yes, I will lighten up on the author commentary. I solemnly swear that I will not make more author commentary, unless my impulsive and crazy side of me makes an appearance and will not be bound by this oath. Or any, as past experience has proven time and time again.

Just to let you know, I'm not even sure that this fan fiction even follows the rules and might be taken down at any time, since it is in script format, which is not allowed. But if it does, I would be indifferent. I just wanted to share this "wonderful" and "lovely" piece of work to the world. Mainly because it was part of my bucket-list. Hey, there's nothing wrong with getting an early start on that. As long as it won't cause significant bodily injury.


	5. Self-insert Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights or anything of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Hello lovely people of Earth. I have come to give you another chapter to this... _thing._ And yes, you guys might as well suffer through another author's note. Don't you guys realize how much I love speaking to you? Anyways, I greatly appreciate the time that some of you gave by either reviewing, adding this story to your "favorites," and even adding it to your "alerts!" Thus, because such things bring me great happiness and motivation, I have decided to bestow you with another chapter! All within twenty-four hours of posting the previous one! (In case you haven't noticed by now, this bring about more publishings in a lower amount of time).

And I would personally like to thank Yummy yummy pad se eu and FunnyBunny for reviewing.

In response to FunnyBunny's review, I was about ten or eleven when I wrote these.

In response to Yummy yummy pad se eu, I absolutely agree with that analogy (or was it simile? metaphor?)

Right now I am mostly in my sane state of mind, so you will not really see much commentary in this chapter.

Without further ado, make way, for the beast approacheth!

* * *

Self-insert chaper 2:

Lucky started to jump up and down licking Zuko's face.

Z: Wolf!

J: No, it's a dog! Sit!

Lucky was still licking his face until he heared my sister Amy {name change again} coming.

A: Who are you. Oh, Jane has a boyfriend, Jane has a boyfriend. {Sorry, more commentary. But, ew... A ten-year-old with a sixteen/seventeen-year-old?}

J: Oh, just stop it! Besides, he's 16 yrs. old

Z: Make that 116 yrs. old. {... inappropriate use of abbreviations. Okay, resisting urge for more commentary.}

J: Oh, yeah because when they last saw you, you were only 16 years old.

Z: who's this?

J: My sister Amy.

Then, my brother, Alex arrived. {Name changed.}

Z: Hey, you look like a boy I saw 100 years ago.

J: No, he's only 7.

Suddenly, a crash came through the roof.

Al: Ooh, your going to fix that!

Aang, Katara, and Sokka was on appa.

Katara: I new I shouldn't made that wish!

J: Oooh, it's your girl friend, she's only 114 years old. Only 2 years younger

Z: Can you please stop saying that. You keep saying that the past hundred years! {Obviously, I didn't double check who said what when I was younger and made it really confusing.}

S: But-

Z: Okay, I've never told you this, but ever since you made that wish, I knew that I had to keep the silver flame burning, I'm the only one who can bend this type.

* * *

And now I leave off on the time I made Zuko a Gary Stu... Gross. Short chapter, sorry.

Hey, hope none of you have gone blind from reading so many chapters of an awful story. But according to the general gist of things, most of you guys find this amusing. I, myself, am one of those people. It's weird how time can change someone. Back then, I was this innocent child who pretty much thought you can ride rainbows to the land of unicorns and glitter. Okay, so I wasn't _that_ girly and such, but I still ended up to be this quite depressing person. Haha, self-deprecating humor not humorous.

Please leave a review. Even flames are welcome sometimes, since I am a pyromaniac. Hehe.


	6. Self-insert Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar.

What's up? It's be again. Anyways, since I'm on a roll here with the publishings, and that this fan fiction hasn't been taken down by now, might as well post another chapter, eh?

And another thanks to Yummy yummy pad se eu, because I like to make people feel special for making me feel special.

Wow, this must be the shortest author's note I've written yet! I must be getting good at this.

Well, I'd have to warn you about this... _self-insert_ thing. It is pretty much incomplete, since the minds of children ten to be whimsical. But yeah, the show must go on, right? (In "show," I meant "imagine-the-worst-movie/book-you've-ever-seen/rea d" kind of show.)

* * *

Self-Insert Chapter 3:

aa: cool. so who's your new friend?

J: My name is Jane.

aa: could you show me around your home?

J: Okay, but anyone want anything to eat?

S: I do! I do! I do!

* * *

Yeah, here's where it gets kinda awkward for you and me. Uh, this is where it ends. Because I decided to stop this fan fiction here... and it's been so many years, I don't even remember where the heck I was going with this. So... I'm going to continue the new one within a few days.

And I apologize for having such a sporadic uploading time. But hey, thanks for bearing with me so far! There's still more of these atrocities to come!


	7. Failed-venture Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Hey, sorry about posting this so late. The going-to-get-ready-to-get-this-college-thing-start ed (or just simply college) and trying to _not_ fail my classes just so I can graduate got in the way.

Here's where this will get confusing: these little monsters never have an actual ending. My childish tendencies would be to start something, yet I would never finish it because I would lose interest. So, yeah...

I just got an idea! If any of you got some sort of drive to complete any of these "ideas" of fan fiction for me, be my guest! Though, there are a few rules. Though, you would have to PM me first. Even though these little plots are seen as pretty bad in my eyes, they're still my little children that I have brought forth into this world. So just like there are rules to adopt a child, there are rules to letting you adopt my baby plots. Don't worry, they're pretty reasonable.

And hey, why not continue on with this compilation? Definitely going to lay low on the commentary. When the urge to do so is to a point like this, it's time for me to stop. And that means that there are plenty of "what in the world?" moments in here.

* * *

Zuko: (groans) what...

Iroh: The avatar needs to talk to you.

Z: for what?

I: I'm not sure.

Aang: (whispers) do you thing he knows?

Sokka: Maybe he does.

Z: (scowls) What do you want!

A: We know your secret now you have to explain!

Zuko explained everything

A: thanks now try not to do it in front of your Uncle.

Z: Alright, I'll try. W-W-W-Wait. My uncle already knows.

Katara: Okay, but what do you mean?

Z: I mean he is right in the hallway. Besides I'll ask him to keep charge of the ship while I'm gone.

I: Sure, I'll take good care of the ship.

Zuko got on Appa and went on.

After a few hours: Zuko got captured by a chain net so he won't burn the rope net. When the handler pulled him down, he saw it was his sister, Azula.

Z: Why are you doing this?

Az: Father gave me an order!

At the firenation Aang flew Appa following the ship that captured Prince Zuko. When they got through the doors, they saw him tied up with chains, with a person with a whip torchoring him badly.

Z: Help!

A: I'll try.

FO: So, this has been the firenations enemy, in which, my son joined him!

A: No wonder where Zuko's temper came from.

Az: Father, the Agni-kai is ready!

FO: So this is a long good by (happily and chuckles)

Z: You can't do that!

FO: Your a disgrace to your family, your nation. That's the punishment you get!

At the ring:

Aang is tied up and the chains were crushing Zuko's hands and legs. Firelord Ozai defeated Zuko and no sound came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, the insignia of fire appeared on his forehead glow-ing red. A crown, colored red shaped like flames. Zuko torched him and was defeated for good. The objects disapeared, and Zuko was back to normal.

A: Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

K: Are you sure nobody else saw that?

S: Are you nuts? a whole crowd saw him!

A: At least we don't have to worry about the comet. Well, up, thanks.

Z: Don't mention it. That was nothing.

Back at the ship:

I: You mean your father?

Z: Aang said it was the only way.

* * *

Oh my goodness... that was "torchor" to type. And read. But then again, my friends call me the "grammar Nazi" (sorry if I offended). I sure liked torturing and killing Zuko a lot in my childhood. I'm not sure if that's even healthy. I still can't help but try to kill some characters I currently write about. Or at the very least, make them utterly miserable. I can't seem to write happy things.

Hey, why not get a little cryptic for those of you who like puzzles?

Upi dhpi;f ;rsbr s trbore.

And no, I didn't leave random letters. Here's a hint: Shift it to the right, and get it on the left. (I think I pretty much gave it away, oh well.) And no, the hint isn't the answer. And yeah.

You should leave a review.


	8. Failed-venture Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any copyrights to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Okay, so I apologize for not posting another chapter on time (for this particular fan fiction, once a week). And cue lame excuses: School is about to end, I'm failing one of my classes (never did well in history), so I was trying to get my grade up so I can graduate from high school. Also, I was in a "mood" again. Meh.

Anyways, thank you so much, Luna de Rivera, for leaving a review! I'll add that to my little inspiration jar that I keep on my desk, along with the special others who've done so in the past. Yay! Prestige!

And now, since I'm so cue-happy from filming a video project today:

Cue: confusing story.

* * *

(denotes thoughts)

Failed-venture Chapter 2

Aang: Now, let's find where you get you type of fire.

Azula: It's time for you to go back home.

Zuko: (home) I haven't been home for 3 years, I-I need some time to think.

Noon:

Z: Okay I'll go.

Iroh: This does not seem right.

Z: *yelling* What do you mean!

Z: Umm... never mind I won't go.

Az: Okay if that's what you want *walks away*

Z: Now where's Appa.

I: Who?

Z: There he is!

Zuko got on Appa

A: Now let's see let's go here!

Time passed

A: I think we're whoa...

Zuko had the crown an sign on him then disappered. They went traveling around until...

Z: Ahhh! Ouch!

Zuko fell into a hole

Z: Umm, uhh guys you want to come down here?

A: Why?

Z: I-I-I uhh... (He fainted)

A: I think he passed out

Katara: Let's go see what's in there.

She goes in.

K: Ahh!

A: 2 down 2 to go.

Sokka: What happened?

A: Come on!

They went inside

A: I can't feel Katara's pulse. Let's see his... I can't feel his either.

S: You got to check this out... no, no not me! Ahh!

A: Oh, no it's the life sucker [Sorry, I can't help but comment on this. _"Life sucker?"_ Oh for goodness' sake... The corn and the cheese is definitely oozing from this chapter.]

Life sucker: Now I have the rarest spirit, the peace maker [haha, can't help but think of a song that was made years later with the same title]

A: I thought the avatar was!

Ls: You friend Zuko, here is.

A: *gasps* You mean... [Yes, Aang. Exactly.]

Ls: The avatar used to be rare, but there's a lot, I only took one. But, there's only one peace maker, and it happens to be your friend. I'll explain everything.

Moments later... [Yep, no explanation at all.]

A: He has to give up half of his spirit, which means the symbol for fire?

Ls: It's the only thing that works. [Just like killing Ozai was. 'Cause you know, technically if there's no one really telling the enemy to fight, there's no war. In theory and technicalities, but real life is complicated and there are definitely exceptions. But who cares about plot if you're a nine/ten-year-old, and if you did, how could you think that complex of one without being a genius. Which I definitely wasn't?]

A: You better give that half back.

Ls: Not without a fight.

2hrs later...

A: Now give me the jar back.

Ls: Here [Yeah, because you just hand it over like that]

A opens jar

Z: What happened?

A: I'll explain later. But we have to get those 2 jars back!

* * *

This shows that I post the chapters to this story "hot off the press", which is discouraged by FanFiction in general. If I start inserting an author's note in one point, it all goes downhill from there and I must add in more afterwards to get rid of the urge.

Gosh, no wonder why people see me as impulsive. You guys are also very aware that I liked to "kill off", torture, and "Gary Stu"-ize Zuko a lot when I was little. I'm pretty sure that's not normal for a little elementary school girl. If it is, then I would like a one-way ticket to the universe's exit.


	9. Failed-venture Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender

I would like to say thank you to Avatard Alexandra for leaving a review! Yay!

High school is pretty much over for me, so expect more on-time publishings for the summer. Yay!

I somewhat read ahead this time. And it just doesn't really get better. I'm such a stickler for grammar and spelling (with some exceptions). You guys want to know something about where these stories were originally written? In one of my old journals. And my, reading back made me realize that I had some serious anger-issues back in the day. I guess that partially explains why I really liked torturing Zuko a lot. And that also somewhat explains this weird sadistic/masochistic tendencies I have nowadays. And I should stop now, because that was a bit too much information, hahaha.

Yay! Author commentary time!

* * *

Failed-venture Chapter 3

Zuko did a flip, and got the jars.

Z: Got it!

A: Now open it!

Z opens them and little blue things went into Katara and Sokka.

A: Now I'll explain

30 min {_Really?_ Well, there's definitely some explaining, but there isn't any for the reader. Gosh, darnit. Sometimes my laziness just frustrates me. And sometimes I'm just too lazy to be frustrated.}

Z fainted. {Yay! Descriptive words! _Not._}

K splashed water on him.

Z: Uuh, what? Ohh, Peace-Maker? {Oh. My. Gosh. This _wonderful_ name that I picked out just gives me goosebumps. Uh, no, try again.}

A: You have to give up half. First, can we get out of here?

They get out. {You know, if you think about it more like a script, the descriptions aren't really too bad. But then again, I like to complicate things. Yay for self-deprecating humor!}

Z: Okay, now I'll try.

The objects appear.

The objects disappeared. {Um, I take my last comment back.}

Z: I think everything is back to normal 100 years ago. {That felt like it came out of nowhere.}

THE END

* * *

Okay, so it's the end of the "Failed-venture" arc. But not the end of my compilation. Don't you just love the ending? It was so _not_ anti-climactic. And yes, read the previous sentence with sarcasm. I believe that I ended this one so quickly because I became bored of it and wanted it to be over already.

Hey, you want to know something? I'm in a hugging mood right now. I'll give you a virtual hug. *hug* Yay! Now, be happy, or I be sad along with you.

But being happy just isn't that simple really. And happiness depends on the person's definition of it is. Ugh, no. I'm not going on this tangent right now. My brain hurts from the abrupt stop of this "story arc."


	10. New Day, New Life Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Hello there! Yay! This chapter is on time!

I would like to thank WomanSlayer and Uniquely X for leaving a review! WomanSlayer, you have summed up all of my reactions to this story perfectly! And Uniquely X, thank you for helping me to stress less about leaving commentary on the chapters! Commentary has been a controversial part of this fan fiction for me to type out. Luckily, my moods have been in a more "I-feel-like-doing-this-so-I'll-just-do-it-for-the -sake-of-blah" lately. Because of this, commentary has been coming up more than I had anticipated.

And thanks to all of you who have either "favorite-ed" and "alert-ed" this compilation! Yay! Cookie party for everyone!

I have to warn all of you about this next "arc." There's the usual "Gary-Stu-ing" of Zuko, the torture of Zuko, and the horrible plot-things that I did in all of the other "story arcs" I have done so far. But this time, there is a bit of romance. Actually, it's more like a grotesque interpretation of it from an eleven-year-old. And I must admit that this one I quite remember clearly in my memory. It was the longest and most complex thing I had done at the time I penned it, so it is much more horrid than usual. Also, Toph has finally made an appearance!

If you could tell by the title, it's quite a... little demon. I _really_ loved the names I thought up for things as a child. Not. And such horrible creativity in naming didn't only exist in my writing. Oh no, it was a huge part of my life as a child. Such as the names for my stuffed animals. And I still have that little stuffed animal that I've named Princess. What can I say? I'm too sentimental to change the name.

So, here's the new segment for all y'all! With all the grammar and spelling mistakes for your torture -ahem- I mean, pleasure.

* * *

(denotes thoughts)

"denotes action"

"New Day, New Life" Chapter 1

Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph were already being worried of where Appa is and if the king will listen to them.

Meanwhile, Zuko can't help that he has another crush on another girl.

Zuko: (What if I don't know how to say how I feel to the girl I like now?)

Iroh: Is everything all right?

Z: Just leave me alone! If I never made that mistake, I wouldn't be here right now! {Getting all angry already? Tsk, tsk... Patience...)

I: Is that what is realy bothering you?

Z: "silence" {I really don't know why the heck I chose parenthesis to denote thoughts and quotes to denote action. It makes a bit more sense to flip that. But then again, I never really was the "conventional" type of person as a child.}

With the gang {And don't you just love those "scene change" things I did often?}

Katara: I saw a flier on the street of a tea shop just down the corner. We can just stop by and have a cup, maybe that can make you feel better, Aang.

Aang: I don't feel like it, but if you say so.

On the streets

K: So what type of tea would you like when we get there?

A: Any kind I guess.

Katara and Aang went in and the place wasn't so crowded.

I: "whispering" Zuko look! {Yeah, whisper those exclamation points! *slaps forehead*}

{Cue: confusing line}

Z: I have no... never mind, but how will we just not blow our cover?

I: Just keep your face turned to hide your scar. {Because _of course_ it wouldn't look awkward if Zuko were to walk forward with his head turned to the side for an uncomfortable amount of time.}

Z: Fine! I'll do my best. Hello, how may I serve you? {Hooray for lack of "stage direction!"}

K: Two-

A: Wait a minute, I reconize that voice anywhere!

Z: What are you... uncle can I have some help here!? {Because there obviously needed to be a 2:1 ratio of exclamation points to question marks in a situation like that.}

CRASH! {Look! Onomatopoeia!}

Z: Uncle! What happened? I need... Oh no!

K: Let's go check it out.

In The Kitchen {Yes, it was capitalized like this in the original. I kid you not.}

The two walked in and guess who they saw? {Because asking the audience a question in a third-person story is absolutely acceptable!}

K: Azula!

Azula: Well, well, well, look who met up with the Avatar again!

Z: Let him go!

Iroh was grabbed by Mai and Ty Lee.

Az: I think he will make a good surprize for father.

Z: I told you to Let him GO!

Az: What are you going to do? Fight me and I'll dodge you and your friends attacks?

A: Katara and I will take Mai and Ty Lee. You take your sister.

Z: sure.

Zuko took out his swords and attacked.

Az: I can dodge those easily!

Zuko threw blasts of fire while trying attacking her with his wepons.

Az: You make have won this round, but soon the Firenation will be victorious! {I'm not sure how the heck I mixed up "make" with "may." I was writing it all out, for crying out loud! And two: because winning a fight against someone doesn't mean that anyone will get hurt.}

Z: Are you alright?

I: Yes, I am.

Z: Is there anything I can do for you?

A: Two things, one can you help us find Appa?

Z: Who's Appa?

A: My sky bison.

Z: Sure.

A: And two, can you two join us to teach me firebending? {Because asking the person who really wants to capture you to join you is a good idea.}

I: Are you sure you want to do this?

Zuko looked at Katara. {Oh gosh. Yep, I was definitely a Zutarian back then. Nowadays, I could care less, because I hate romance.}

Z: Yes, yes I am. First lets look for Appa.

K: Okay, but let's go talk to my brother and Toph.

At the house.

K: Sokka, Toph, I have big news.

Sokka: Is it that you found somebody?

K: Yes. They are outside.

S: Wait, they? Appa and somebody else.

K: No!

A: Come in.

S: Don't tell me two or more people joined the group. (I hope it's a pretty girl!)

K: Zuko and Iroh agreed to help Aang learn firbending and find Appa. {Firbending, it's a thing. See?}

Toph: Great, you just let, two of the top 5 people to get Aang, join the group.

Z: I gave that up because they won't let me in anyway.

S: How do we trust you?

Z: I can start by telling you where exactly Appa is.

S: Fine, but how do we know if its a trap?

Z: I'll be in front of you the whole time.

Zuko led them to the footprint of Appa.

Z: Toph and Aang, earthbend about 3 feet deep right under this foot print.

A: Okay.

S: look there is a tunnel big enough for Appa to fit through.

Z: Now we have to follow this tunnel and we will find Appa.

* * *

Oh gosh, it's so bad, I'm running out of things to say about it. Or that just means that what I'm writing is starting to make sense.

It's still bad though. And I'm still waiting for the time where I decide that script format isn't really the way to go. Haha, that never really happened.

Well, yeah. This weird semblance of a plot... ugh... It hurts my head.


	11. New Day, New Life Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in regards to Avatar: the Last Airbender

Hello there, lovely people of Earth (and those not of Earth, if you happen to be reading as well).

Feeling less anxious about starting college, now that I've heard of some of the teachers I will be having. So yeah, felt like publishing another chapter for you guys. Yay!

Not really in the mood for commentary. Just not feeling it. Meh. And still hating the titles of these things. Gosh darn it.

* * *

(denotes thoughts)

"denotes action"

New Day, New Life Chapter 2

Toph: But how did you know all of this?

Zuko: Aang knows.

Aang: He disguised himself as the Blue Spirit to spy on this person, just like he went and saved me.

Iroh: I didn't know about that.

T: What's that sound?

A: Appa!

Appa ran toward Aang and gave him a huge lick.

A: Thank you! I missed him a lot. But now all I have to do is talk to the king.

Z: I have this.

He showed a card that had complicated writing from the king.

Z: All I have to do is show it to the guards and they will let us pass.

Inside The Castle

King: Who is this?

Z: My name is Zuko with an important announcement for you.

A: We can defeat the firenation bu waiting until. the solar eclipse a few months away.

Ki: I haven't been dealing with wars and keeping my city safe was what I've been doing for a long time. I guess this is the biggest thing to help keep my people in check.

Z: I think you should fire your assistant because he hid the Avatar's sky bison.

Ki: I knew he was a traitor. I'll do that the next time he comes in here.

A: I'm glad we had this talk.

On Appa

I: Where are you taking us?

A: Somewhere special.

A: Hold on tight.

Z: Ahh!

S: Now I know!

At The Southern Air Temple

Z: This is where you were born!

A: Nice is it?

Z: I can't believe my great-grandfather would even do this to a magnificent place!

A: We're going to camp here for the night. After we set up camp, I'll give you a tour of the whole place.

After that

A: This was the place I met Avatar Roku.

Z: I somehow know that name. Now I remember. He was my great-great-grandfather from my mom's side of the family!

A: Avatar Roku was an ancestor of yours?

Z: Of course!

A: Well you'll see him as a statue.

In The Temple

Z: He looked like that? But h...

Zuko stared at the stature only to be shaken by Iroh.

Z: Whoa, what just happened?

I: You stared like you were hypnotized.

Z: Roku said that somebody in this group will sacrifice himself to save the avatar from death during the Avatar State. And that person will be bending and teach him. But who?

T: We'll have to find out soon.

* * *

Bleh, done with another one. Gosh, the writing just isn't getting better!


End file.
